Ten Things I Hate About You
by garotafosforo
Summary: Dez coisas que Remus Lupin odeia em Sirius Black. SLASH SBRL
1. Eu odeio como você é indiscreto

**Dez coisas que eu odeio em você**

1 - Eu odeio como você é indiscreto.

"Mo-o-ny?", cantarolou uma voz ao longe, alongando irritantemente as sílabas, enquanto Sirius Black _saltitava_ pelos jardins em minha direção. Rolei os olhos, desistindo de terminar meu dever de Poções naquela tarde. E eu apenas começava a pensar no quanto Sirius podia ser irritante quando ele simplesmente _atirou-se em cima de mim_. Claro, como se já não tivesse gente suficiente olhando para ele normalmente.

Maldito exibicionista.

"Black, sai de cima!", rosnei, cuspindo seu sobrenome com especial destaque. Ele assumiu uma expressão inocente, como um filhote que não sabe por que está sendo repreendido, tombando a cabeça para o lado e piscando os grandes olhos acinzentados com lentidão e eu _quase_ me senti mal por tratá-lo assim. E me arrependi no segundo seguinte, quando ele simplesmente me beijou _como se não houvesse ninguém por perto_. Eu tinha certeza que estava vermelho. "Sirius!", exclamei, indignado, rompendo o beijo.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso maroto que fazia as pernas de qualquer garota bambearem – e, ridiculamente, as minhas também – e tirou o corpo de cima do meu, sentando-se com as costas contra a árvore como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu imediatamente coloquei-me sentado ao seu lado, sentindo o rosto queimar terrivelmente. Quase todo mundo num raio de cem metros estava olhando para o mais novo casal vinte de Hogwarts. Fazia uma semana que namorávamos publicamente, depois de quase um ano no anonimato. Éramos o mais novo e polêmico foco das fofocas de toda a escola, não que isso parecesse incomodar Sirius. Na verdade, quase não fazia diferença pra ele.

Ele _sempre_ era o foco das atenções, de qualquer forma.

Padfoot olhou pra mim curiosamente, me encontrando provavelmente vermelho como um tomate, olhando para minhas próprias mãos em meu colo com um interesse assustador, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que doía. Ele não pareceu notar o que estava errado a princípio, então ergueu os olhos para uma corvinal a menos de três metros de nós que nos encarava sem reservas – oh, não, ela estava simplesmente nos fitando com os olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis e o queixo praticamente roçando nos joelhos. Sirius franziu o cenho para ela.

"O que diabos você está olhando?", ele perguntou, rude. Então olhou ao redor, vendo várias pessoas olhando-nos tão fixamente quanto ela, embora com maior discrição. "O que diabos vocês todos estão olhando?", rosnou, no mesmo tom, apenas mais alto para que pudesse ser ouvido. _Oh, meu deus, por que ele tem que ser tão desinibido? _"Vão fazer alguma coisa da vida, vão. Vagabundos.", acrescentou, desgostoso, passando o braço por meus ombros e estreitando os olhos enquanto as pessoas lentamente começavam a desviar as atenções de nós. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita com aquela elegância arrogante típica para a corvinal que nos encarava exatamente na mesma posição. "Sério mesmo?"

Ela parece sair de um transe, ficando quase tão vermelha quanto eu e saindo aos gaguejos e tropeços do nosso campo de visão. Ele rolou os olhos.

Senti seus dedos tocarem meu queixo e ele me virou para ele. "Melhor assim?", perguntou, uma expressão falsamente arrependida enquanto um sorriso tentava escapar pelo canto de seus lábios. Rolei os olhos e coloquei-me de pé, baixando a cabeça ao sentir que os olhares voltaram a nós com isso. Ele sorriu cinicamente.

Cachorro.

"Tenho Runas Antigas agora.", murmurei, brincando com meus dedos. "Te vejo depois, Pad."

"Isso é uma promessa, Lupin?", ele praticamente gritou quando eu já estava relativamente longe, considerando que quase tropecei nas próprias pernas com a rapidez que andava. "Porque eu vou cobrar meu beijo de despedida mais tarde, sabe. Ei, você, pare de olhar pra bunda dele!", acrescentou, irritado, para alguém às minhas costas.

Oh, meu deus, como eu queria ter a capa de James agora.

* * *

Bom, primeiro capítulo, there you have it. Dez coisas, dez capítulos bem curtinhos.

A fic é bem bobinha, sim. E minha primeira fic com uma leve tentativa de humor, e eu agradeceria críticas imensamente. Não vou demorar muito pra postar os outros capítulos, com sorte tenho tudo postado antes de viajar. E, com sorte, os outros saem melhores do que esse. Desculpem qualquer erro e tal, eu revisei, mas sempre passa alguma coisa.

Obrigada por lerem e quem deixar review ganha beijo. :*


	2. Eu odeio como você é arrogante

2 – Eu odeio como você é arrogante

"Francamente, Sirius, transfigurar Avery num _sapo_?", esbravejei indignado. Percebi que ele murmurava um Feitiço de Privacidade, apontando a varinha para a porta às suas costas.

"É, Padfoot!", concordou uma voz conhecida e, no momento seguinte, James saiu do banheiro do dormitório, com um sorriso de canto de lábios e os cabelos naturalmente caóticos pingando gotículas de água. "Não dava nem pra ser mais original, já que eu ia levar a culpa também?", reclamou, num falso tom irritado, enquanto sorria mais abertamente. Padfoot retribuiu, dando de ombros como quem diz que fez o que pôde. Pigarreei. "Certo, certo, estou saindo.", Prongs murmurou, erguendo os braços em desistência e abrindo a porta do dormitório, olhando por cima do ombro para dizer um debochado "Divirtam-se discutindo a relação." e sapecar um beijinho na direção de Sirius antes de sair.

Padfoot respirou fundo e voltou-se para mim com uma expressão de quem preferia estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, o sorriso sumindo sem deixar vestígio.

"Por que diabos você fez aquilo, de qualquer forma?", ignorei-o quando ele virou os olhos e pareceu contar até dez. "Por que você tem que ser tão estúpido?", mordi o lábio inferior, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos em busca de calma. "Por que você fez aquilo, Sirius? Mas que droga!", bradei, desistindo de me acalmar diante da expressão tediosa dele.

"Porque eu quis.", ele respondeu simples, sem se alterar. Encarei-o, boquiaberto. "Porque ele é um maldito sonserino, porque é divertido e porque eu quis, está feliz agora?"

"Você é ridículo, Sirius.", murmurei, suspirando. "'Porque ele é um sonserino'? Você é um _Black_. 'Porque é divertido'? Ótimo, divirta-se o quanto quiser, mas não me arraste pro buraco com você. E é ridículo como você acha que sua vontade está acima de tudo. Ridículo.", disparei, sem sequer parar para respirar, minha voz se elevando sem que eu percebesse. Eu sabia que tinha sido um tanto duro por uma simples brincadeira, mas eu estava no meu limite. Eu quase perdi meu distintivo de monitor por causa daquela estupidez e ele sabia disso. No entanto, embora tivesse ficado claramente desgostoso quando citei seu sobrenome, ele retomou seu tom de superioridade e ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Terminou?"

Bufei, rolando os olhos. "Você é um idiota, Black.", sussurrei, balançando a cabeça lentamente em desaprovação. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ergueu o queixo, me dando as costas e saindo do quarto.

Arrogante.


	3. Eu odeio como você sempre sabe

3 – Eu odeio como você sempre sabe como eu estou me sentindo

Escrevi as últimas palavras da carta para minha mãe, descansando a pena e correndo as mãos pelo rosto para secar as lágrimas que tinham transbordado. Ela estava doente. Os medibruxos não a tinham diagnosticado. Não sabiam qual era o problema. Ela não conseguia se levantar da cama e pedia que eu fosse visitá-la.

Engoli em seco, respirando fundo enquanto prendia o envelope à perna da coruja e a assistia levantar vôo. Não soube há quanto tempo eu estava parado ali quando ouvi a porta do corujal se abrir atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente, encontrando Padfoot parado diante da porta já fechada. "Te procurei por toda a parte.", ele pronunciou-se com um sorriso. Eu tentei retribuir. Tentei mesmo. Ao invés disso, eu simplesmente passei os braços por seu pescoço e o abracei como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Talvez dependesse.

"Moony?", ele murmurou contra meu cabelo, cauteloso, os braços envolvendo minha cintura com delicadeza. "Moony, o que aconteceu?"

Eu não queria falar sobre isso com ele. Não agora, pelo menos. "Nada, Paddy. Por quê?"

Ele afastou-se de mim o suficiente para que pudesse ver meu rosto, e minhas pernas bambearam com a intensidade daquelas íris acinzentadas. "Você não está bem.", constatou; o tom de voz ainda mais baixo, se possível.

"É claro que eu estou bem, Pad.", engoli em seco. "Nada aconteceu. Mesmo."

Ele grunhiu.

"Moony, se você não quer me contar, não conte, só não haja como se eu não soubesse que tem algo errado, okay?"

Eu suspirei, baixando os olhos. _Por que ele sempre tinha que saber?_

Ele me observou atentamente enquanto eu gaguejava e abocanhava meu lábio em nervosismo e eu sabia que estava perdendo a paciência. Nunca foi uma de suas maiores virtudes, de fato. E, numa demonstração clara disso, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu disse, se você não quer me contar, não conte.", repetiu, intensificando o aperto em minha cintura e roçando os lábios nos meus. "Mas eu posso te ler como a um livro aberto.", e sorriu.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso.", resmunguei, torcendo o nariz enquanto ele ria e me beijava.


	4. Eu odeio quando você me desconcentra

4 – Eu odeio quando você me desconcentra

Intensos raios de sol invadiam o quarto junto a uma brisa refrescante. Domingo. Lá embaixo, do jardim, eu podia ouvir risos e coros desafinados que cantavam músicas aleatórias. O dia estava lindo e tudo que eu podia pensar era no maldito dever de História da Magia. A lua cheia terminara no dia anterior e eu entrara em pânico ao saber que tinha até segunda-feira para entregar um dever de dois rolos de pergaminho sobre a Inquisição Trouxa.

É claro que James não conseguiu me convencer a deixar a pena de lado e acompanhá-lo até a biblioteca e, depois, seguir para seu treino de quadribol nem sob os protestos manhosos de "Mas eu prometi ao Sirius que você ia vê-lo na detenção hoje!".

Não pude deixar de rolar os olhos. Mais uma detenção. Era o terceiro domingo que não passávamos juntos por causa das detenções que Padfoot vinha arrumando. _Maldita mania de chamar a atenção_.

Um rolo de pergaminho completo. Parei, respirando fundo e recostando-me na cadeira. Estalei o pescoço e os dedos, fechando os olhos e tentando fazer minha cabeça parar de doer, o que, é claro, se mostrou completamente inútil quando o barulho da porta sendo bruscamente escancarada e o grito de Sirius me deram uma pontada violenta direto no cérebro.

"Bom dia, Moony!", gritou alegremente, alongando as sílabas além do necessário e saltitando quarto adentro para me dar um beijo na bochecha. Grunhi, abrindo apenas um dos olhos e assistindo enquanto um empolgadíssimo Sirius Black puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se ao meu lado. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Como você saiu da detenção?"

Ele piscou.

"Moony, você age como se não me conhecesse.", disse com dissimulada repreensão. "Bastou um olhar um pouco mais triste e um 'como eu queria estar com meu namorado agora' para que Carmen me deixasse sair.", acrescentou, dando uma pequena amostra de seu sorriso conquistador, o que foi o suficiente para que eu desse graças a deus por estar sentado e não cair ridiculamente no chão.

"Você sabe que não deve fazer isso, Sirius. Corações lufos são moles."

"E a culpa é minha? O coração é dela, eu só aproveito."

Meneei a cabeça em reprovação e vi, de relance, o outro rolo em branco sobre a mesa.

"Paddy, não me leve a mal, mas tenho que terminar o dever e--"

"Oh, não se preocupe.", interrompeu, doce, embora a sombra de um sorriso sádico corresse seu rosto, e aquilo era um sinal de que eu deveria desistir agora mesmo. "Eu só vou ficar aqui, quietinho."

O que, na verdade, significava algo como "vou ficar aqui e fazer da sua vida um inferno até que você desista do seu dever e venha dar uns amassos comigo" e era um sinal ainda mais claro de "desista, Moony, você não tem chance". O que, por acaso, era exatamente o que sua expressão dizia naquele momento.

Merda.

Com uma verdadeira expressão de soldado pronto para a guerra, tomei minha pena nas mãos e comecei a escrever. Cinco linhas. Silêncio. Sete linhas. Silêncio. Dez linhas. Silêncio.

Okay, aquilo definitivamente não soava como fazer dever com Sirius Black.

Onze linhas. _Ploc_.

Ah, aí estava!

Ergui os olhos do papel para vê-lo estourando uma nova bola de chiclete com os dentes caninos. Levantei as sobrancelhas e ele fingiu não ver, inclinando a cadeira nas pernas traseiras e encarando a parede à sua frente. Suspirando, continuei a escrever.

_Ploc_.

Eu não podia me render agora, não podia, não podia.

_Ploc_. _Ploc_.

Maldito o dia em que ele fora apresentado à invenção trouxa.

Silêncio.

Alívio.

_Ploc_!

Bufando, levantei-me da cadeira de um salto e virei as costas. Sua voz me parou já na porta do quarto.

"Onde você vai?", perguntou, genuinamente confuso, embora visivelmente vitorioso. _Maldito sorrisinho_. Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele por cima do ombro.

"Dar uns amassos. Você vem ou eu vou ter que arranjar outra pessoa?", retruquei, saindo porta fora e ainda ouvindo sua gargalhada satisfeita enquanto ele me seguia às pressas. "Eu odeio você.", murmurei quando ele passou o braço pela minha cintura.

* * *

Pois é, é o que tenho por hoje.

Desculpem mesmo pela demora absurda, minha vida está um caos. -s Mudei de escola, tá tudo diferente, perdi minha listinha dos dez capítulos, tive que fazer uma nova, troquei de computador, só consegui passar tudo pra esse hoje e panz. Mas eu acabo essa fic logo e já tenho a listinha da continuação (Ten Things I Also Hate About You). Amanhã garanto que pelo menos uns dois capítulos eu posto aqui. Sábado já não sei porque tenho aula e prova segunda, mas vou tentar, prometo.

Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews lindas, cara. 3 Amo. Mesmo.


	5. Eu odeio como você é ciumento

5 – Eu odeio como você é ciumento

"Pelo amor de deus, Sirius, você está sendo ridículo!"

Dez e meia da noite. Sexta-feira. Salão comunal da Grifinória. Eu tinha acabado de sair da reunião dos monitores, após um longo e torturante monólogo sobre regras, com a vã esperança de jogar-me na cama e dormir até que aquela maldita dor de cabeça passasse. Mas é claro que a idéia de encontrar Padfoot dormindo tranquilamente, e não me bombardeando com perguntas, era boa demais para ser verdade.

"Ridículo?", repetiu ele, indignado, seguindo-me escada acima. "A reunião acabou às dez, eu vi Lily chegando!", rolei os olhos, soltando um grunhido cansado. Ele não ia desistir. "Onde você estava até agora?"

"É tão difícil acreditar na minha palavra, Sirius?", indaguei, voltando-me para ele, irritado. "Eu disse que fiquei discutindo algumas coisas com os monitores da Corvinal, por isso Lily chegou mais cedo!"

"Ah, claro, os monitores da _Corvinal_!", foi a vez dele de rolar os olhos. "Isso, obviamente, inclui Thomas Berker."

"Ah, não, Padfoot.", gemi. "De novo com o Thomas?"

"Ele gosta de você, Moony!", ele declarou, como se isso justificasse toda aquela briguinha ridícula. _Ai, minha cabeça_.

"Sirius, sinceramente," comecei, massageando as têmporas. "segundo você, Hogwarts inteira é perdidamente apaixonada por mim."

"Eu estou falando sério!"

"Eu também. Só porque ele gosta de mim, não quer dizer que seja recíproco, Padfoot. Custa tanto assim confiar em mim?", encarei-o, cansado.

"Mas você dá corda, Remus, esse é o problema!", ele reclamou. "Por que ele te trouxe até aqui hoje, de qualquer forma? Por que vo--"

"O quê?!", cortei, elevando a voz, franzindo o cenho. "Como você sabe que ele me trouxe até aqui hoje, Sirius?"

Foi então que eu notei que aquilo que Sirius trazia debaixo do braço era um capa. Uma _capa._

"Sirius, você estava me seguindo?!", ralhei, profundamente chocado. "Você sabia que eu estava com os monitores, você sabia que Thomas tinha vindo comigo até o salão!", ele abriu a boca para falar, parecendo tão indignado quanto eu. "Você é doente, Black!"

"Será que vocês podem calar a boca?", James surgiu às minhas costas, o cabelo apontando em todas as direções, vermelho de raiva. "Nós temos prova amanhã e eu pretendia dormir, bastardos! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

"Acontece que Black não tem o mínimo de confiança em mim e anda me seguindo com a _sua _capa, Prongs! Acontece que todas as meninas de Hogwarts suspiram por ele e ele acha que tem o direito de se importar com Thomas Berker conversando comigo! Acontece que eu estou cansado, com dor de cabeça e esse paranóico está me dando nos nervos!", explodi, entrando no dormitório e batendo a porta às minhas costas, ainda conseguindo ouvir o assobio baixo de James do outro lado.


	6. Eu odeio como você é cínico

6 – Eu odeio como você é cínico

James estava jogado sobre a cama, ainda vestindo o uniforme – agora coberto de lama – que vestira na noite passada para o jogo de quadribol contra a Sonserina. Provavelmente vencido pela ressaca da comemoração – 350 a 200 devido à uma apanhada fenomenal -, não saíra da cama desde de manhã, como a maioria dos grifinórios. Mas, curiosamente, o conhecido por sofrer das ressacas pós-quadribol mais filhas da puta não se encontrava mais no dormitório à uma hora da tarde.

"Prongs. Prongs?", chamei, ouvindo-o grunhir em resposta, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. "Você viu o Padfoot?"

Em resposta, Prongs resmungou uma negativa e algo como "desde de manhã". Franzi o cenho, mas notei que ele não teria condições de dizer mais nada, ou nada mais coerente. Suspirei, descendo as escadas para o salão comunal, encontrando uma menina de longos cabelos ruivos no caminho.

"Lily, você viu o Sirius?", perguntei, sabendo que ela deveria estar acordada desde cedo.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Nada.", murmurei. "Eu acho que ele esqueceu.", acrescentei, mais para mim mesmo, sem ter certeza se queria ser ouvido.

Nenhum monitor sabia onde Padfoot fora parar. Wormtail não o tinha visto. Filch grunhiu algo como "aprontando alguma" e saiu coxeando. Nenhuma das meninas de seu infinito fã-clube sabia onde ele estava ou poderia estar.

Agora era oficial: Sirius Black tinha sumido. E, pior, levado o Mapa com ele. E, pior ainda, no nosso aniversário de namoro.

"Ele com certeza esqueceu.", murmurei para mim mesmo, suspirando, enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório após meu turno de patrulha pelos corredores.

"Feliz dois anos, Moony!", gritou um Sirius Black extremamente animado quando entrei, atirando-se sobre mim e me abraçando tão forte que perdi o ar.

"Pad... R-respirar...", ofeguei e ele me soltou, pedindo desculpas. "O qu-- Onde você esteve o dia todo?", ralhei, vendo-o piscar lentamente, com um ar inocente.

"Em Hogsmeade, comprando seus presentes.", disse, como se fosse óbvio, indicando a pilha de chocolates com certeza absurdamente caros sobre minha cama.

"Você sumiu o dia inteiro para ir a Hogsmeade?", indaguei, indignado. "Eu pensei..."

Ele sorriu, me enlaçando pela cintura.

"Eu nunca me esqueceria.", ele murmurou. "Por que você acha que eu comprei tanto chocolate?", acrescentou, malicioso, rindo quando deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

"Cínico.", resmunguei, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.


	7. Eu odeio quando você me faz rir

7 – Eu odeio quando você me faz rir

"Certo. Qual dos dois vai me explicar o que diabos acabou de acontecer?", ralhei, na minha melhor pose de monitor carrasco. Os dois quintanistas trocaram olhares entre si, parecendo um tanto intimidados. Legal. Funcionou.

Sentados à minha frente, os mais recentes aprendizes de Sirius e James começaram, lentamente, a contar o que acontecera. Ou o que eles queriam que eu acreditasse que acontecera, se os Marotos os ensinaram bem. Mas, adivinhe, eu _também_ era um dos Marotos, eles não iriam me enganar.

E, aparentemente, Sirius sabia disso.

Franzi o cenho para a janela quando vi uma pomba pousar no parapeito, começando uma espécie de... dança? Certo, eu devia estar vendo coisas. Eu_ precisava_ estar vendo coisas.

Okay, aquilo devia ser a dança de acasalamento de algum macaco australiano. E, por deus, eu não estava vendo coisas!

Contive o riso, tentando manter minha expressão severa perante os alunos, encarando seus rostos ao invés da janela atrás deles. Isso, é claro, até um borrão colorido chamar minha atenção de volta para a pomba, que agora balançava uma bandeira GLS.

Certo, eu tive de rir.

Os garotos me encararam como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse crescido de meu pescoço. Aparentemente, eles esperavam uma bronca. _Merda._

Pigarreei, dizendo que me resolveria com eles depois. Infelizmente, minha frase foi cortada por engasgos enquanto eu tentava conter a gargalhada que me vinha ao ver a dita pomba voltar a mover os quadris, agora com uma saia de _hula_. Os meninos saíram, ainda me encarando como se eu fosse começar a babar espuma e pular de um lado para o outro na sala. Assim que fecharam a porta, eu sorri de lado, indo até a janela sem fazer barulho, a pomba dançante ainda seguindo seu ritmo frenético.

"Black!", gritei, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se e quase deixar a varinha cair da janela da sala da frente, a capa de James escorregando e deixando sua cabeça à mostra. "Detenção. Sábado.", declarei, virando as costas e saindo da sala, não sem antes soltar uma alta gargalhada com a imagem da pomba dançante.


	8. Eu odeio quando você me faz chorar

8 – Eu odeio quando você me faz chorar

"Tá, Black, tanto faz, pra mim tanto faz essa merda!", gritei, cansado daquela discussão idiota. Cansado daquela atitude ridícula.

"Eu disse que não estava fazendo nada, ela pulou em cima de mim!", ele protestou, indignado. Soltei um riso de escárnio.

"Oh, claro. Você _nunca_ faz _nada_, Sirius, me desculpe, como pude duvidar de você só porque aquela lufa estava _em cima de você_ no sofá?", ironizei, elevando minha voz ao longo da frase. Primeiro ele pareceu não saber o que fazer. Depois, pareceu ofendido. Depois, irritado.

"Certo, Remus, então quer saber?! Eu comi ela, você fica mais feliz assim?! Acredita em mim agora?! Mas que merda, Remus, a puta pulou em cima de mim! Será que você poderia confiar em mim uma vez na sua vida?! Eu nunca te trairia, porra!", ele avançou para mim, irritadíssimo. Não mais do que eu, entretanto.

"Você não me dá motivos pra isso, Sirius!", explodi, sentindo meus olhos marejarem de pura raiva. _Merda, Remus, não chore agora_. "Eu viro as costas e o seu fã clube está todo envolta de você, eu me atraso quinze minutos e tem um garota em cima de você, como você quer que eu me sinta?! Você quer que eu _confie em você_?! Porra, Sirius, eu tento, juro que tento, mas... não dá.", _ah, merda, não escorram. Não escorram._ "Eu sei – merda, eu não sei de mais nada, eu _sinto_ que você nunca me trairia, mas eu... eu não agüento te ver junto de outra pessoa."

Agora sim, ele pareceu completamente desnorteado.

"Moony," murmurou, cauteloso, aproximando-se lentamente. "não chora. Por favor, eu... eu odeio quando você chora."

"E eu odeio quando você me faz chorar.", declarei. "Só me deixe sozinho um pouco, certo?", pedi, praticamente correndo escada acima em direção ao dormitório.


	9. Eu odeio como você é imprevisível

9 – Eu odeio como você é completamente imprevisível

"Moony?"

Grunhi, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Quentinho, macio...

"Moony, acorde."

Suspirei. "O que foi, Padfoot?"

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar, amor.", ele sussurrou, correndo os dedos por meu cabelo, e pude saber por sua voz que ele sorria.

"Que horas são, Pad?", balbuciei, semiconsciente.

"Hm...", ele checou o relógio. "Quatro e doze." Arregalei os olhos para ele antes de virar as costas.

"Boa noite, Pad."

"Ah, Moony!", ele gemeu. "Por favor, eu realmente tenho que te mostrar uma coisa!"

Cinco minutos depois, nós estávamos os dois sob a capa de James, descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Okay, isso tinha que ser estranho. Nós tínhamos brigado dois dias atrás e eu ainda não estava completamente à vontade sozinho com ele.

"Pad?", chamei. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa para mostrar que estava ouvindo. "Você vai me explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui às quatro e dezessete da manhã?"

"Quatro e dezoito.", ele corrigiu, checando o relógio do Salão, me obrigando a rolar os olhos. "Eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar."

"Às quatro e dezoito da manhã?", guinchei. O maldito me acordou às quatro da manhã, pelo amor de deus!

"Aqui.", ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo - e eu tive a certeza de que ele não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que eu dizia -, entrando por um corredor estreito até alcançarmos um quadro antigo. Sirius citou algum tipo de senha e o quadro afastou-se, revelando uma sala cuidadosamente decorada, iluminada unicamente por velas. Eu deslizei para fora da capa, abismado.

Padfoot passou os braços por minha cintura, repousando o queixo em meu ombro. "Surpresa.", murmurou preguiçosamente, ronronando.

"Pad, o que é isso?"

"Um pedido de desculpas. Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom com isso.", eu me virei para ele, ainda em seu abraço, encontrando-o ligeiramente sem graça. "Desculpe ter sido rude com você. Eu sou um idiota. Você sabe."

Sorri, ficando nas pontas dos pés para tocar seus lábios com os meus rapidamente. Ele pareceu chocado, mas o choque sumiu rapidamente, dando lugar a uma expressão satisfeita. Meu deus, eu quase podia vê-lo abanando o rabo.

"Padfoot?"

"Hm?"

"Pelo amor de deus, por que às quatro da manhã?"


	10. Eu odeio como não odeio

10 – Eu odeio como não odeio nenhuma dessas coisas, nem mesmo um pouquinho, nem mesmo ao todo.

Prongs ficava indignado com nossos motivos. _"Sinceramente, Moony, como você e o Pad conseguem brigar __tanto__ pelas coisas mais __ridículas__?" "Porque são as coisas mais ridículas."_, eu costumava responder.

No começo, Prongs tentava consertar nossas burradas – burradas de _Sirius_, na maior parte das vezes – para que fizéssemos as pazes. Depois, cansou. Disse que nós, caninos, que nos entendêssemos seja como fosse que caninos se entendiam. Não preciso dizer que ele continuou aconselhando Padfoot, entretanto.

A verdade era que Padfoot era um idiota. Um idiota arrogante, cínico, ciumento e louco por atenção. Um idiota que me entendia mesmo quando eu não dizia nada, que me comprava bombons mesmo quando eu não os queria – não que eu os dispensasse, claro -, que me acordava de madrugada porque não sabia o que fazer e detestava não saber o que fazer. Um idiota que dizia que me amava todas as manhãs – quase todas, excluindo as em que estávamos brigados por ele _ser_ um idiota – e, mesmo nestas, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar para me dizer que nada mudara.

E agora ele entrava no dormitório, carregando aquele sorriso que eu absolutamente _detesto _por me provar que eu sou apaixonado por ele quando rouba meu ar. E há sempre o calor do abraço dele para me provar que não estou errado.

"Pad?", chamei baixinho. Ele grunhiu. "Você é um idiota.", declarei, como quem chega à conclusão do século. Ele arregalou os olhos para mim, erguendo aquelas sobrancelhas arrogantes. "Mas eu te amo.", conclui, sorrindo, alcançando meus lábios nos seus com alguma dificuldade – já disse que odeio que ele seja alto? -, pegando-o de surpresa.

_Ah, aquele sorriso._

"Também te amo, anjo.", _ah, aquele jeito de sussurrar._

* * *

There you have it!

Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada por todas as reviews, todo mundo que favoritou, são lindíssimas, cara. (L) Desculpa quem eu não respondi review (AINDA u_u) e desculpem a demora. Fiquem atentas para a Ten Things I **Also** Hate About You. :*


End file.
